


Weakness

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman can face down Titans with a smile, but when a thunderstorm begins, it takes the company of a certain Lance Corporal to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

A titan’s roar was nothing compared to the rumbling of thunder. A titan was defeatable, all it took was a slice of the neck, but thunder was something you heard, something you couldn’t touch, something you couldn’t protect yourself from no matter how hard you tried, because thunder didn’t attack your skin or your organs, it attacked your brain.

Mikasa shuddered, pulling her blanket tighter around her and breathed in the smell of her scarf, but that scent only made things worse as Eren’s words from the night they met echoed in her mind and she was reminded that you couldn’t win against a sound.

A bright flash from out the window made her freeze and the following sound caused her stomach to roll as tears sprung up in her eyes. Rain was already beginning to splatter the roof, and she couldn’t take it a second longer.

Her instincts kicked in as she lept from the bed and fled the room, running down halls and the seemingly endless spiral of stairs leading down to the ground floor where the Corporal stayed, with only a thin floor between him and Eren in case of emergencies.

When she knocked on the door and he answered, he looked thoroughly unamused to be woken up in the early hours of the morning like this, but upon seeing the tears on her cheeks, his demeanor changed completely. His shoulders dropped from their offensively squared position, and his eyes softened.

“What’s wrong soldier?” he asked softly, brushing her hair behind her ear gently.

“I…” she hesitated. How do you explain weakness to humanity’s strongest soldier, when he holds you so highly as its second? Fortunately, she didn’t have to, as another clap of thunder rumbled above and an involuntary whimper escaped her lips, and she pushed herself on him without thought, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his shoulder.

Understanding after a second’s thought, Levi pulled her back into his quarters, shutting the door behind him and moving them both over to his bed. Kissing her hair and rubbing her back, he suggested, “Sleep in here tonight. I’ll protect you from the thunder.”

Shortly thereafter she had given in to her exhaustion, safe and comfortable in his arms while he hummed an old French lullaby in her ear.


End file.
